A Nightly Meeting
by TheCareBear
Summary: "What would you have me do, Leliana?" Lucas says, crossing his arms. "Conscript every Mage and Templar into the Wardens? It has been years since the Blight and for all my titles, even my reach does not extend that far." Oneshot. AU.


**I own Lucas, all else to Bioware and EA**

 **A/N...**

 **So, yea, this has been in my head for a while and will serve as some backstory to future story saga. I love M!Cousland x Anora and I love M!Cousland x Leliana. Plus, ya'll know me and my obsession for love triangles. Don't worry peeps, this aint' gonna turn out like Vician x Sylvanas x Kalira. There ain't gonna be a Leliana x Anora thing going on.**

 **So, anyhoo, read, rate, and review to your hearts content.**

 **Warning: Kissing, yelling, old memories, dark future, and cheating**

* * *

Lucas Cousland, King and Warden-Commander of Ferelden, sits at his desk reading reports. With the snow and ice receding, Ferelden made it through the worst winter it has seen in years. Not only have they met their food demands, they were running a surplus due to several trade deals both within and without the country. All of this was guided under his and Anora's careful hands.

Maker, Anora is incredible. She is a force to be reckoned with, in Court and in the bedroom. And Lucas is happy to oblige his wife with her philosophical and carnal needs. Maker that woman can match a Grey Warden's stamina and Lucas has entertained the wondering thought of source of Anora's endurance. Having the Hero of the River Dane as their father would do wonders for their stamina.

A knock at his office door interrupts Lucas's thoughts. Lowering the report slightly, he calls out, "Come in!" before focusing back down on the report. Glancing up, Lucas does a double-take and slowly lowers the report back down to the desk. Standing before him is a woman with long, fiery red hair, dressed in a suit of leather armour that is dyed black, silver, and purple, with a large eye dominating the center of her chest. The woman lowers her hood and kneels as Lucas stands. "Leliana," he breathes.

"Your Majesty," the bard responds, her Orlesian accent flitting the air about them. Standing, she smiles as her eyes dance over his features. "Lucas," she murmurs.

Still stunned, Lucas walks around his desk and moves past Leliana to close the door to his office. As he passes her, he gets a whiff of the subtle perfume of Andrastes Grace and a darker edge of desire. It takes all his willpower not to sweep the reports off his desk and ravish the bard right here. As he passes, Leliana casts a sidelong glance to the Warden Prince seeing the battle raging away in his mind. Smirking, she turns and sits upon his desk, elegantly crossing her legs.

Closing the door, Lucas turns and rests for a moment upon it, before straitening in the most dignified manner. "What brings you to my doorstep, Leliana?" Casting his eyes about her body, Lucas scolds himself mentally.

Noticing the track of his eyes, Leliana smirks at him, before growing serious. "Things are brewing in Thedas, Lucas. Have you heard of the situation in Kirkwall?"

Lucas moves away from the door and towards the desk. Standing before her, he presses himself close and reaches for some papers behind her. Turning his head slightly, he notices how close they are. He stares into her eyes and she flicks hers towards their lips. Grabbing the papers, Lucas pulls back with great effort. "I uh," he coughs and waggles the papers at her, "was just about to read it."

Leafing through the report, Lucas focuses on the words and not on his former lover's soft lips. "Zara Hawke," he reads, "Champion of Kirkwall." Lucas's eyebrows rise as he reads. "Impressive feats. Halting the Arishok, fighting a dragon, delving into the deep roads; sounds like our adventures."

Leliana chuckles at this and shakes her head. "The difference between her adventures and ours, we were saving the world, she was just having fun." Reaching behind her, she grabs another report and hands it to him. "I'm more concerned with this."

Taking the report, Lucas begins to read. A scowl forms on his face that gets deeper with each page. "War is brewing between the Templar's and the Mages. Of course it would be." Tossing the report back onto his desk, Lucas groans and runs a hand through his hair.

"That's why I came to see you, Lucas," Leliana says, motioning to the report. "I need your help to stop this war from happening."

"What would you have me do, Leliana?" Lucas says, crossing his arms. "Conscript every Mage and Templar into the Wardens? It has been years since the Blight and for all my titles, even _my_ reach does not extend that far. Kirkwall is an independent city-state; I have no power over there. At best, I can implore the Knight-Commander to take it easy, but she still takes her orders from a Grand Cleric or the Divine herself."

Hopping off the desk, Leliana stands before Lucas with her hands on her hips. "Seeker Pentaghast and I have a holy writ from Divine. We are going to reestablish the inquisition and we want you to lead it."

Lucas shakes his head. "No. My hands are already tied with being King and Warden-Commander. I cannot go and wander the countryside to stop the Mages and the Templar's from killing each other. I have duties here."

Leliana huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "Then I will have to go to Alistair; he has the second most experience leading besides you and he is a templar."

Lucas shakes his head again at her and narrows his eyes. "You will not go see Alistair; I forbid it."

"I am the Left Hand of the Divine, Lucas," Leliana answers. "You cannot make any demands of me."

"I am Warden-Commander," Lucas fires back. "I get to dictate who does and does not get to see my Wardens. Alistair is off limits. Besides, he is serving out the rest of his tenure in Weisshaupt. He will remain there until I figure out the cure to the Calling. You will not go and see him. That is final, Leliana."

Shaking her head, Leliana turns from Lucas and stalks towards the windows opposite the door. She crosses her arms and stares out at the starry night sky. Behind her she can hear Lucas sigh and mumble to himself before the sound of rustling paper and scratching of a quill. Lucas then mumbles about Andraste and the Maker guiding him before he steps next to Leliana, handing her a letter. "What is this?" she asks.

"A royal decree," Lucas answers, tapping the letter in her hand. "When you do form this inquisition of yours, you will have the full support of the Kingdom of Ferelden as well as the support of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. I've also written something for you in our code. You remember the cipher?"

Leliana nods her head, "Of course I do."

Lucas nods his head before continuing, "I will be visiting Kirkwall in the next few days to discuss the Mage-Templar tension with the Knight-Commander and to see this Champion for myself. Hopefully she is as impressive as they say she is."

Leliana smiles and tucks his royal letter away. She bites her bottom lip and steps closer, her fingertips barely grazing his chest. "Are you sure you cannot become our Inquisitor? You are the best one to lead it."

Lucas licks his lips and runs a hand through his hair. "I'd be lying if I said that your offer wasn't tempting. Royal life can be . . . tedious. I do long for wild adventures; righting wrongs and saving the world." He steps a bit closer and drops his hand from his head. "But, I have a life here. I rule a kingdom. I cannot leave it just for my own selfish desires."

Leliana nods her head and looks down. "You're worried about leaving Anora; I understand."

"That's not all I'm worried about." When Leliana lifts her head, Lucas reaches out and cups her jaw, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Her eyes flutter closed and she leans into his touch, memories of nights spent come rushing to the surface; memories she buried years before. "It's been years, Leliana," Lucas says as she places her soft hand onto of his rough and calloused one, "and my heart still years for you." Shifting his hand, Lucas rubs her lips, tracing the outline of her mouth with his finger. "I'm afraid of what I might do," he whispers.

Slowly, Leliana opens her eyes as she turns her head to kiss the palm of Lucas's hand. She trails her other hand up his chest until it rests on his cheek, her warm skin contrasting his cold face. She steps closer and rests her forehead against his, their noses brushing up against each other and their lips inches apart. "Please, Lucas," she whimpers softly, talking about more than just the inquisition.

Gulping, the King of Ferelden casts his eyes upwards, "Maker help me," he mutters before focusing back on the beauty before him. After several minutes of silence, Lucas shifts his jaw from side to side, before nodding his head. "Fine; I'll do it."

Smiling, Leliana closes the distance to peck his lips lightly. Pulling back, she stares into his eyes and moves in for another kiss. This time she lingers, before pulling back and then immediately dives forward again, kissing him with such passion like their lips are on fire. Lucas cups her face and pulls her tightly against him, stumbling away from the window and onto desk. With four hands working in tandem, the papers and reports are pushed from the desk and the two reunited lovers occupy the space. As Lucas and Leliana are locked in their embrace, neither one of them notice a dark figure peering through the windows at the star-crossed lovers. The figure smirks and steps back into the shadows.


End file.
